


Fixing the Shape of Love

by ForChanCookie



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/ForChanCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru shows up at Natsume's apartment to apologize for his behavior and things take a turn for the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Shape of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of surprised that I didn’t write the obvious choice of Tsubaki and Azusa. Maybe later. For this, I've been reading a lot of yaoi manga lately and felt like putting the tired old dubious consent spin on this pair. This is directly inspired by the anime, with Natsume reading basketball magazines about his brother and Subaru's clearly confused feelings in the last episodes. Just kiss and make up guys.

Natsume looked up at the pounding on his door. Who would be here this late at night? He sighed as he set aside the basketball magazines he was paging through and headed for the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled. He opened the door and froze. "Subaru?"

Subaru stood outside the door with a severe expression on his face.

Natsume sighed. "Hitting me once wasn't enough?" He asked.

Subaru's expression turned even darker. "About that, I, to you, I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at his feet.

"Huh?" 

"I'm sorry!" Subaru said louder, bowing to him. “I’m truly sorry!” 

Natsume stepped back at the sudden bow, unfortunately, one of his furry devils was underfoot. The cat yowled and Natsume pitched backwards.

"Natsu-nii!" Subaru reached forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him against his body to steady him. 

Natsume felt rather dazed as he rested against his brother, heart pounding. He took a moment to collect himself before he was inevitably pushed away.

But instead of pushing him away, Subaru wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sorry Natsu-nii. All this time I've been fighting against something that I didn't understand," Subaru said quietly.

Natsume turned his head to look at him. Something was different about the look in Subaru's eyes. He wasn't looking at him with anger or disappointment. His eyes were more tender.

"Natsu-nii, I love you."

Well, he hadn't been expecting that, but he smiled. "I love you too. I never stopped, even if you were being a spoiled brat."

Subaru shook his head, pulling Natsume closer. "No. I love you. That's why I've been so angry all this time. That's why I decided to be in love with Ema. To love a step sister is better than to love a brother right?"

Natsume frowned and tried to pull back. The lack of space between their bodies made it hard for him to think. "Subaru...what are you saying?"

Subaru pinned him with his eyes, holding him tightly in place. "I love Natsu-nii," he said before bringing their lips together. He kissed him hard, using Natsume's shock to press his tongue into his mouth.

It took a moment for Natsume's brain to catch up. He tried to push away again, but Subaru's focus on sports had made him far stronger than his older brother. He couldn't escape, but Subaru released him from the kiss.

"I really love Natsu-nii," he repeated. "And I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't."

"Subaru, this is. I don't," Natsume stuttered, not sure what to say or do.

Subaru wasn't listening though, he was too busy pushing Natsume back into the apartment. Natsume wondered when he even managed to close the door, but he could see the moment that Subaru saw the scattered pile of basketball magazines.

Subaru tensed and sighed. "All this time. I'm sorry," he said as he pushed Natsume down onto the bed and crawled over him.

"Subaru."

"Natsu-nii, I need you," he said softly, hands pushing under Natsume's shirt. "I need to make you mine."

Natsume's eyes widened. "Subaru. You're not thinking. This isn't right. We love Ema."

Subaru shook his head. "No. She was convenient. She was safe. Who I really love is Natsu-nii. And I know that Natsu-nii loves me too." He rubbed his palm between Natsume's legs, encouraging the embarrassing heat that was growing there.

"Stop! I'm a man. Any man will get hard if you touch him there," Natsume argued, pushing at Subaru, but unable to budge him. Or perhaps unwilling to budge him. 

"I think, normally, you wouldn't let a man kiss you and push you down and touch you like this without fighting back. Natsu-nii hasn't fought back at all," Subaru said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course not! I won't hurt Subaru," Natsume said, even as he pondered his lack of fight himself. He definitely could fight back, but not without hurting his brother. 

Subaru's eye's softened and he leaned down to press a kiss to the bandage on Natsume's face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I've been hurting you all this time."

Natsume flushed and turned his head to the wall. "Don't act like such a big man. I've been ok." Having his beloved little brother angry at him for so long had definitely hurt, but he’d managed to be an adult about it. He’d gone on with life, no matter how much it had hurt.

Subaru shook his head. "But you could have been better. It would have been so much better if I had been with you. I promise I'll do everything to make you happy Natsu-nii." He tugged Natsume's pants down, kissing the erection that sprang forth.

Natsume gasped. His hand flew down to push Subaru away, but it only ended up resting on his head, fingers sliding through his soft hair as Subaru began to lick his erection. He knew he was lost as Subaru took him into his mouth and sucked him too completion. He could only lie on the bed and pant as Subaru got up and shed his clothes. He didn't fight as Subaru pulled off his shirt and rolled him onto his side.

Subaru pulled Natsume's leg up over his shoulder. He stared down at Natsume and Natsume could only guess at what he looked like, sweaty and flushed from his orgasm.

"You look beautiful Natsu-nii," Subaru whispered, eyes soft. "Don't let anybody else see you like this." He kissed Natsume's knee as he pressed slick fingers against Natsume's entrance.

Natsume's eyes widened. Where had Subaru even gotten lube from? "You were planning this?"

Subaru chuckled as he eased a finger into Natsume. "After Ema told me how happy you were hearing that I went pro, I had to accept what a mess my feelings were. I knew I had to see you. I had to apologize. It was only on the ride over that I realized how much I needed you. How I'd twisted my love for you. I was hurt when you quit track. It made me really take a look at my feelings for you. I was scared by how strong they were. I thought it was gross and wrong, so I twisted it to something safer, to anger, and I hurt you. Then Ema came, and I twisted it again, aiming for her, and I hurt you more and Ema too. I'm done denying it."

Natsume really couldn't reply. His mouth was open, panting softly, as Subaru pressed his slick fingers into him, stretching gently. It was a strange new sensation that left him feeling strangely lightheaded. 

"Does it feel good Natsu-nii? I haven't done this before," Subaru admitted shyly.

A chuckle bubbled up out of Natsume's throat. "I'm surprised you didn't just shove it in."

Subaru frowned. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you anymore," he said, twisting his fingers. A desperate moan worked its way out of Natsume's throat as Subaru pressed against his prostate. His legs shook at the lightning strike of pleasure that traveled up his spine. Why was Subaru so good at this? "I only want to make Natsu-nii feel good."

"But this," Natsume whimpered.

"Is what we need," Subaru insisted as he pulled his fingers free. Natsume didn't want to admit how much he missed them. But it didn't matter much as Subaru pulled him closer and pressed his slick cock against Natsume's suddenly needy entrance. "See? You're welcoming me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Natsume's lips. "Just breath Natsu-nii. Open for me and breath."

Natsume found himself matching Subaru's breaths. Until he stopped breathing altogether when Subaru guided his cock into him. He winced at the stretch. His little brother was well endowed. The thought made him both strangely proud and strangely turned on.

"Breathe," Subaru insisted against his lips.

"That's all I can do," Natsume snapped, annoyed as he wrapped his arms around Subaru's back and dug his fingernails into the firm muscles there. Subaru didn't complain and the quick moment of anger actually helped Natsume relax enough that the stretching pain wasn't as acute.

“Natsu-nii is so tight. You feel so good around me,” Subaru murmured, nibbling at Natsume’s lips. 

“You feel huge,” Natsume replied. He hadn’t meant it as a compliment, but Subaru smiled anyway. “Brat,” he muttered. 

“I love you too,” Subaru said. “I’m going to move now.” He thrust in further and Natsume whined. “So good Natsu-nii.”

Natsume had nothing to contribute other than various moans as Subaru thrust into him. His own cock was starting to harden again as Subaru pressed against his prostate. He couldn't believe that it felt that good. He couldn’t believe that it was his younger brother that was making him feel that way. It should feel wrong. Despite a bit of experimenting with guys in college, he was straight. Not only that, but this was his brother. It should feel wrong, but it only felt right. 

“Natsu-nii is mine,” Subaru whispered, staring down at him. He pressed their lips together and kissed him hungrily, even as his hips thrust quickly. 

The pressure was building up inside of Natsume and even though his cock lay between them untouched, he came again as Subaru battered away at his sweet spot. He clenched around Subaru’s cock and Subaru groaned deep in his chest. Subaru grabbed his hips and hauled him closer, thrusting into him hard until he cried out Natsume’s name and came. Subaru’s hips stuttered into Natsume sporadically before he collapsed on top of him. Natsume was once again left breathless as his body shivered with pleasure and he fought to catch his breath. 

After a few minutes of silence, Subaru hauled himself up enough to look at Natsume’s face. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Subaru asked, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Natsume sighed and shook his head. “I feel good,” he promised him. The answer earned him a smile and a gentle kiss. 

“I’ll always make you feel this way now. You’re mine. My Natsu-nii.” 

“Yes, yes, your Natsu-nii,” Natsume said, wrapping his arms around Subaru’s back and pulling him close. “What will the others say?” He murmured, mostly to himself. 

“It’s fine,” Subaru said. “Tsubaki-nii is the one that gave me the lube and told me to stretch you properly.”

Natsume groaned. “I’m going to kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't count the number of times I wrote "Natsu-nii" but, in that vein of yaoi manga, I tried to keep the reading experience similar...if that makes sense! Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
